Collisions of Fate
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: I've read a lot of SPN high school fics so I figured I'd jump on the bandwagon. I'm kind of disappointed at how Lucifer's been pushed to the background though, so I'm working on fixing that. Lucifer!centric ; Eventual Samifer in some shape or form, though it may not be romantic. We'll see. This may become angsty. Destial as well, of course. Mentions of cutting. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first attempt at a strictly Supernatural fanfic. I have lots of other SPN fics gathering on my mac, but they are cross-overs. I could never think of a plot for a strictly SPN fic until now. So here it is. Enjoy. I realize that it's a high school fic. I couldn't think of anything else.

All characters are all humans. There are no monsters or demons, but I can't help alluding to that, so sorry if it gets kind of confusing later on. The only thing I can think of John doing for a living besides saving people and killing things is being a traveling mechanic or an iron worker. I know they travel a lot for work.

Let me know what you think. I'm thinking the whole fic may be Lucifer!centric. So be warned. And he's not evil, just misunderstood.

Enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dean, why did we have to move again? I don't want to go to a new school. I had friends at my old school," Sam complained to his older brother.

Dean rolled his eyes as he stared out at the new middle school slash high school that their dad enrolled them in. "Dad's job moves him around a lot. You know that. And as a result of his ever-moving job, we constantly change schools."

Sam sighed irritably. This was going to be a bad day. He could feel it already. "I know that. But why can't Dad put us in a boarding school or something? I hate always losing the friends I make. I was this close," Sam said, illustrating his point by showing Dean his thumb and forefinger, which were only mere millimeters apart, "to asking Jess out."

Dean snorted, pulling his gaze from the horrid school building to his baby brother. "Yeah, right," he laughed. "You were not. Did you even talk to her?"

Sam huffed indignantly. "Course I did."

Dean laughed. "Let me guess. 'Can I borrow a pencil?' Or—Or how about, 'Wanna study with me?'"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Come on. If we don't get going, we're gonna be late." It was the only way Sam could get away from Dean before he hurt him. Not that Sam could actually hurt Dean. In order to hurt Dean, he had to actually make contact. And for that to happen, Dean had to stay still. That was never going to happen. They both knew it.

"Well?" he heard Dean ask.

Sam tore himself from his thoughts to see Dean already standing outside the Impala, pack slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, right," Sam said, flustered. He wished Dean hadn't been so right on about the way he had interacted with Jessica. It made him feel like a fool. He was no good at talking with girls and it didn't help that the only people he had to ask for advice were Dean—Psh. Right. Like that would _ever_ happen—and Dad—but he was always on the job. The rest of the time Sammy didn't feel like bringing it up because he was afraid of feeling foolish.

Sam grabbed his backpack from the back seat and slung it over his shoulder in imitation of Dean. Well, this year was going to be different. He'd pick himself out a girl, get to know her habits, and then…Well, then he was going to talk to her. If he could even say more than ten words to her and perhaps get her to make eye contact, then he'd be 1000% better with girls this year then he ever had in the rest of his twelve years of existence.

Sam followed Dean into the principle's office. He watched as Dean told the Principle—Principle Carver—that they were new and that they didn't know where their homerooms were. Principle Carver handed them each their own class schedules.

"Bye, Sammy," Dean said, ruffling his brother's hair on his way out the office door. He stopped and looked back at his baby brother. "Unless you want some help finding your home room."

Sam swallowed hard as he gazed into his brother's eyes. He hated new places. They scared him. Sam was always afraid he'd never make any friends. Dean had always been better at that. Better at talking to people. Sam shook his head. He couldn't—he wouldn't—hold his brother's hand—figuratively speaking—through the year. He needed to stand on his own two feet, no matter how hard it was.

Dean smiled knowingly, watching his brother's mental debate. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need help," he said, before walking out the door.

Sam closed his eyes, mentally berating himself. Of course he could use Dean's help. When couldn't he? If it hadn't been for Dean, Sammy would already be dead. Several times over—And that's not even including the fire when he was six months old.

Sam groaned when he heard the late bell. This was going to be a long day. He walked out of the office, scrutinizing his class schedule and comparing his homeroom number to the numbers on the classroom doors. After a few minutes of searching, he found it. He slowly opened the door, his heart pounding.

"Ah, there's the last of the bunch. You must be Sam Winchester," the man at the front of the room assessed.

Sam nodded as he slipped into an empty seat somewhere in the middle of the room. "Yes, Mr…" Sam narrowed his eyes at the nameplate on the desk. "Mr. Mine*?" he finished, gazing questioningly at the teacher. F. A. Mine is what the nameplate on the desk read. F. ? Famine? Well…That was a bizarre name…

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when he was practically pounced on. He jerked back fell out of his chair. He groaned, rubbing his sore head. Yep. This wasn't starting out good at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just want to be friends."

Sam felt a hand grip his arms and pull him up, first, into a sitting position, and then when he felt like his wasn't going to explode, onto his feet. "Thanks," he said quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi! I'm Gabriel Novak. Wanna be friends?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Sam felt his lips quirk up slightly, against his will. "I'm Sam," he said, taking the boy's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you." He glanced back at the teacher's desk.

Gabriel followed his gaze and grinned. "Weird name, huh?" Sam nodded and Gabriel laughed. "We have a few other teachers with strange names as well."

Sam snorted. "Can't be any weirder than being named after a Horseman."

Gabriel opened his mouth and then closed it again, shaking his head.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing. I'm sure you'll figure it out as the day goes on."

And the class bell rang.

Sam looked over his class schedule. Drat. Math was next. "Gabriel, what class do you have next?"

"Call me Gabe." Gabriel shook his head. "Y'know what? Better yet, call me Loki." He pulled out his class schedule and glanced at it. "English," he bit out. "I hate that class."

"That's too bad. I have math next. Such an awful class."

Gabriel grinned. "I actually like that class. Who do you have?"

"You like math?" Sam asked incredulously. "I have Mr. Thurman."

"No, I like the teacher. Thurman is awesome. He was originally the history teacher, but Principle Carver became concerned he was becoming obsessed with the way that all the historical icons died, so he was moved to math and replaced by Mr. Warrha."

"That's…" Sam wasn't sure what the right word for that was—Strange, bizarre, creepy, disturbing, etc.

"My cousin is also an aid in that class," Loki continued, as if he didn't hear Sam. "She makes it so much easier to understand."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay. Is she cute?" Sam asked absently.

Loki gagged. "Ew! Dude, she's my cousin!"

XxXxXxXxX

Dean wandered through the door of his Chemistry class and took a seat at an empty bench at the back of the room. He hoped Sammy was getting on better than he was. The late bell rang and Dean still didn't have a Chem partner. Well, this was great.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Lence!" a voice called as the classroom door flew open. The boy in the doorway looked flustered and rushed and like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Lucifer," the teacher said in a condescending tone. "Late again, I see."

"It's not my fault," he said, slipping into the only seat still open. "Michael reset my alarm. Again."

"I'm tired of this excuse, Lucifer. It's just as bad as saying that your dog ate your homework."

"But I don't have a dog," Lucifer pointed out.

"That's my point."

"Are you trying to say I don't have a Michael at my house?"

"I'm trying to say that Michael is your cousin."

Lucifer shook his head and glanced at Dean. "The man's a lunatic," he muttered through his teeth. Dean covered his mouth, masking his laugh as a cough. Lucifer turned his attention back to his Chemistry teacher. "Michael is my _brother_. _Gabriel _and_ Castiel_ are my cousins."

Lence rolled his eyes. "Don't let it happen again. Don't you have a cell phone? Try to remember to use it as a backup alarm. Or is that too much for your little mind to comprehend?" he sneered.

"Right. Backup alarm. Really wish _I_ had thought of that," Lucifer replied snarkily.

The conversation was dropped when Mr. Lence turned around and wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Pete Stile Lence is my full name. But to you my name is Mr. Lence."

Lucifer grumbled in irritation as he leaned down to retrieve his Chemistry book from his backpack. "I really had thought of that, you know," he muttered as he plopped his Chemistry book down on the table. "But Michael is sneaky. He thinks of everything. So along with resetting my digital alarm clock he also reset the alarm on my phone that I set for seven. The only time I can think of when he did that is when I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth." He scoffed. "And Anna did nothing to stop him. Some sister, huh?"

"Wow, if I did that to my brother…He'd kill me," Dean replied. "And my dad would have something to say about it too."

Lucifer scoffed. "I wish my dad would do something to Michael. But _no_," he said, tone full of resentment. "He's the golden child of the family. Probably because he's first born or something. Glugh, gag me with a spoon. So, where are you from?" he asked, feeling the need for a subject change, lest he go off on a Michael tangent.

"I'm originally from Kansas, but I've been moving around my whole life."

"Oh," Lucifer said in understanding. "You're an army brat. I get it. I'm Lucifer. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to Dean.

Dean smiled. "Dean Winchester," he said, taking Lucifer's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, which parent?" he asked nonchalantly. Dean's expression looked startled and Lucifer laughed. "Which of your parents serves?"

"Oh," Dean said, understanding now. He thought Lucifer had meant something completely different. "My—My dad." His mind jumped to that night in Kansas and he could feel the lump begin to rise in his throat.

His expression must have betrayed the pain he was feeling because Lucifer looked uncomfortable. "Sorry. I forget that can be a touchy subject with some people. So, who's your brother? Is he your only sibling?"

Dean swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. "It's all right. I don't mind talking about that. I just thought you meant something else and I just can't talk about that."

"Oh." Lucifer decided to drop that subject completely. He coughed and asked, "So, siblings?"

"Just the one—My brother, Sam. I could never see doing to him what Michael did to you. Not for school at least. Maybe if he had a date or something. And that would only be as a joke. I'd still get punished for it, either way, though."

Lucifer laughed quietly. "Remind me to never let you and Gabriel hang out. God only knows what kind of chaos you two could cause together."

And with that, Dean Winchester had his first friend, the first real friend he'd had in ages besides Jo and Ash.

"So, what's up with that guys name?" Dean asked Lucifer as they exited class together. "Pete Stile Lence. It is too weird."

"No weirder than our Home Eck teacher having the name F. A. Mine."

"How is that weird?" Dean asked, stuffing his new Chem book in his locker.

"Write it down," Lucifer suggested.

And so Dean did. "F. A. Mine," he read. "FA Mine." He glanced at Lucifer. This was ridiculous. "Fa Mine. What is it—Chinese or something?"

Lucifer let out a good-humored sigh and shook his head. "Here," he said and Dean gave him the pencil and set the paper on the shelf of Lucifer's locker. Lucifer wrote something down and handed the paper and the pencil back to Dean.

Dean looked at the paper and back to Lucifer. "Famine?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

Lucifer nodded his head.

"Wow. A Home Eck teacher by the name of Famine. There's got to be some sort of poetic irony in that, right?" he laughed. "It is Home Eck that does cooking, right?" he asked.

Lucifer laughed. "Yeah, yeah it is."

XxXxXxXxX

"Mine is our Home Eck teacher?" Sam asked Gabriel as they walked back into the room conjoined to their homeroom class. "Isn't that some sort of poetic justice or poetic license or something? Famine teaching cooking?"

"As long as we're not cooking our own lunch, I'm okay with the irony of that," Gabriel said as he and Sam found a table together. "Isn't this the class that we have to sew in?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I got that part covered."

"You sew?" Gabe asked incredulously.

"I know how to sew up wounds."

"I don't think this is that kind of sewing, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy, Gabe."

"Don't call me Gabe, Sammy."

"Sam," Sam said, correcting him.

"Loki."

"What kind of sewing is it then, Loki?" Sam asked.

"Clothes. Stitching."

"We have to make clothes too? Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I'm gonna fail this class with flying colors."

"I'm asking Anna for help. She aced this class when she took it. I love her clothes. Her stitching is right on. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you as well."

Sam was silent. He had met Anna. He liked Anna. She was pretty and she was nice and she had helped him with his math, but if had to actually be in close proximity with her by himself, he was pretty sure he would choke.

"You okay, dude?" Loki asked. He glanced at Sam and laughed at his slack-jawed friend. "Oh, don't tell me that you already have a crush on Anna." He laughed.

"She's pretty. And she's nice. And she's smart."

"As long as you're not crushing on her just for her looks."

"Of course not. Girls aren't possessions to be owned. They're human beings and should be treated as equals."

XxXxXxXxX

The bell rang for lunch. "Oh finally. Do they serve pie here?" Dean asked Lucifer as they walked to their lockers to drop their stuff off.

"Depends on your definition of pie," Lucifer replied as he tried his locker combination for the third time in a row. "What the heck!" he exclaimed. "Stupid locker!" he said as he kicked it. He fished around in his pockets for his locker combination. "Oh," he said as he read his combination. "I was using my combination from last year still. That explains so much."

Dean smiled at his friend. He struck gold with this one. He didn't even swear. If it were Dean dealing with that locker, he would have let loose a string of profanities by now.

Lucifer could feel Dean gazing at him. "What?" he laughed. "Can't take your eyes off me, huh?"

Dean shook his head. "Just thinking about how easily we hit it off. I don't usually make friends on my first day at a new school. Actually, it's hard for me to make friends in general. I've found a few here and there, but we've sort of lost touch. He let his mind wander to Fiona and Jack. He wondered how they were doing, if Fiona ever found her dad. Then his mind wandered to Jo and Ash.

Lucifer fixed his gaze on Dean. "Well, no need to worry about losing contact with me," he said with a smile. "I won't let it happen. Now come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."

Dean followed Lucifer into the cafeteria and listened as he introduced him to his family.

"Michael," Luci said, a cold, humorless edge to his usual humor-filled voice.

"Lucifer," his brother replied in the same cold edged tone. Dean could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Hi, I'm Dean," Dean said. The tension was putting him on edge. He reached out his hand but Michael ignored it completely, not even batting an eyelash. He quickly retracted his arm "Right then."

"Dean!" he heard a familiar voice call out.

Oh thank god—A reason to get away from the icy tension! Dean whirled around and scanned the cafeteria for his little brother. "Sammy!" he called out, jogging toward his baby brother.

"Dean, this is Gabriel," Sam introduced.

"Dude!" Gabe exclaimed. "Not Gabriel," he hissed.

"Oh, right," Sam said, catching his mistake. "Dean, this is _Loki_."

"Loki?" Dean asked, intrigued. "Like from Norse myth?"

"The one and only."

"Trickster. I like it. Maybe you'll rub off on my brother a bit."

"Who were those boy you were with just now?" Sam asked.

"Michael and Lucifer."

Gabriel gagged. "Ew. Sorry you had to see that."

"You could cut that tension with a six inch knife and still not cut both sides."

"How'd you get in the middle of that?" Loki asked.

"Lucifer and I have all of our classes together it turns out. We've become friends. He wanted to introduce me to his family and we thought it would be best to get the big brother out of the way first, but, well, you can see how well that worked out." Dean turned back to see what Lucifer and Michael were doing and they hadn't moved an inch since he left. They were having some sort of staring match to the death.

"Is this a normal thing between them?" Sam asked.

"This—the staring match of doom? No. They're usually at each other's throats." Gabriel was silent, thinking. "I haven't seen them do _this_ in forever. Wonder what's changed?" Gabe asked with a sly glance at Dean.

"What? Me?" Dean asked incredulously. "No. Nu-uh. I mean…You think?"

"You might be a good influence on him, Dean-O."

Dean blinked at Loki. "Don't call me that," he deadpanned.

"Sorry about that."

Dean turned around to see Lucifer bouncing over to them.

"Hello, Gabriel. And who's your friend here?"

"Lucifer, this is my little brother, Sam. Sam, this is Lucifer."

"Aww, aren't you cute?" Lucifer asked.

"Um…Sure?" Sam replied. He'd never been called cute before, especially not by another guy.

"Well, this has been incredibly awkward. Go introduce him to Anna or something," Gabriel suggested. "Any way to get us away from you."

"Well, if you guys are gonna go see Anna, I wanna go with you," Sam said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go. Just leave me to my lonesome."

"Thanks, Loki," Sam said. He dashed off after his brother.

Gabriel stood up, not sure what he was doing now. "Well, I guess I'll go find Castiel." And the Trickster did just that.

XxXxXxXxX

"You're brother is cute," Lucifer informed Dean as he dug through his locker for a pencil. He seemed to have lost his somewhere in the cafeteria. Michael ganked it, no doubt.

Dean glanced at Lucifer, his locker door blocking his view. "You think so?" he asked. "I didn't realize that you swung that way. Not that I mind," he added as an afterthought.

"I—Well yeah." Lucifer could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He shouldn't have brought it up. He was glad that he had his face buried in his locker. "I mean, I know there's a three year difference between us and I don't know his preferences, except that he seems to have it bad for Anna."

The boys were silent after that until they got to class.

"You know, I didn't introduce you to Castiel."

XxXxXxXxX

Dean followed Lucifer out of the school building.

Lucifer caught sight of the tail of Castiel's tan trench coat. "Cas!" he called out. "Castiel!"

Castiel stopped where he was and waited for his cousin. "Lucifer," he greeted with a nod of his head when his cousin found him.

"Hey Cas. This is—"

"Dean!" Sam called out from the steps of the school building.

Dean and Lucifer turned around at the sound of Sammy's voice. Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat as Dean waved his brother over.

God, why did he have to be so awkward?

"Hi, Luci," Sam chirped.

Lucifer smiled at the nickname and raked his fingers through his hair, his smile fading as he felt more and more awkward. Why? Why did he have to be so awkward? He flashed Sam a smile and practically whispered, "Hi, Sam." Lucifer didn't miss Cas' not-so-subtle glance between him and Sam. Lucifer cleared his throat. "Castiel, this is Dean."

"Hey, Castiel," Dean said with a wave.

"And this is Sammy."

"Actually, I prefer Sam."

Lucifer nodded. "Dually noted."

"You guys should come over for dinner," Gabriel suggested, practically coming out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed, practically jumping out of his skin. "Where did you come from?"

Gabriel turned his unblinking gaze to Dean. "Did I mention my brother is the God of Thunder?" he asked in a serious manner.

Dean gave a single nod. "Trickster god, right. I suppose appearing out of nowhere is in the job description."

"Castiel, please make sure you never leave those two alone together for any amount of time," Lucifer asked Castiel. "The thought of that makes me fear for the sake of humanity." Nobody outside their family ever understood Gabriel's Loki references, so to have an outsider catch on so quickly could not be a good thing.

"So, dinner," Gabriel said, drawing attention back to himself. "The six of us are having dinner together already anyway. If we have company, Lucifer and Michael may not go for each other's throats."

"Six?" Sam asked, counting on his fingers. "But aren't there only…Loki, Luci, Michael, Anna, Cas. That's only five."

"Oh right," Gabriel said, correcting himself. "Sorry. Miscounted. I meant seven."

"Seven?" Sam asked. He was missing something and he knew it.

"Oh, right. You two don't know everything about our crazy, disjointed family yet," Gabriel said.

"Go on," Dean said with a 'continue' gesture.

"We have another cousin," Lucifer supplied. "His name is Samandriel. His father is our Uncle Zachariah."

"He's technically our legal guardian since both of our fathers haven't gotten in touch with us in ages."

"Fathers?" Dean asked.

"Yes, our dad," Cas said, gesturing between him and Gabriel.

"And our dad," Lucifer said. "'Our' includes Michael and Anna as well."

"Wow. No dad?" Sam asked. He knew he had a messed up family but if he didn't have his dad at this time in his life, he didn't know where he would be.

"Why didn't Sama come to school today?" Gabriel asked Cas. "Is he still not feeling well?"

Castiel nodded.

"I want to bake him a cake. Or sugar cookies. Those are his favorite."

Lucifer wandered away when the conversation turned to bakery confections. He didn't want to see Uncle Zachariah today. If he had been informed that Lucifer was late to school today, Zachariah would have his head. He wouldn't even care that it was Michael's fault. That would just be seen as an excuse, a cop out. He hated it. He felt as if he was the screw up of the family. He wasn't even straight. He hadn't come out to anybody except Castiel, who just sort of picked up on the fact. He was slick that way sometimes. He was quiet and bookish, but, dang, if he wasn't slicker than an ice cube sometimes.

That meant he wasn't allowed to be himself. He had even tried on one of Anna's dresses when he was younger. He was alone of course. He wasn't on a sports team, no matter how many times Zachariah suggested that he try out for this sport or that sport. They were only suggestions. But that mean that he wasn't able to dress the way he wanted to either. Sometimes, he wished that he had been born a girl.

His whole family was hardcore Christian, so to come out to any of them would probably be the hardest thing ever. Not to mention, every single Sunday (and Monday and Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday and Friday and Saturday) Uncle Zachariah drilled into them all how homosexuality was a sin and a choice and how everybody who practiced it was going to hell. Most of the family understood it, whether they liked it or not.

Anna was getting tired of it and had tried rebelling a few different times. She didn't go as far as getting a girlfriend or anything like that, but she was hardcore into feminism. He had the feeling that she might understand but he wasn't sure that she would accept it. He understood that. He was her baby brother and knowing that her baby brother was gay…Well, she may understand but she probably wouldn't accept it.

Cas understood him. Lucifer wasn't sure what Castiel's preferences were—girls, guys, or if he was just going to reproduce asexually—but whatever it turned out to be, Lucifer wished him the best.

Gabriel…Was Gabriel. He was a goof ball and spaz sometimes but he knew in his heart what was right. He didn't argue with what Uncle Zachariah said, but he didn't agree with it either.

Samandriel, the poor boy had to be confused what with Zachariah constantly pounding it in his head that being anything that straight was a sin. Hopefully he didn't turn out to be a Michael clone but then, the way Lucifer saw it, Michael wasn't exactly his favorite cousin of the bunch,

And then there was Michael. He had this notion that everything Zachariah said was the word of God or something. There were times that he almost pushed Lucifer over the edge with his words. He'd continually say how if he found out any of his family wasn't straight, he'd personally disown them.

Maybe that was one reason he and Michael never got on well, Luci mused to himself.

Unconsciously, Lucifer had grabbed his right wrist and was dragging his fingernail against it. "Stop that," he berated himself. "You stopped doing that, remember?" He glanced at his wrist and noticed that the scars looked exceptionally white in the sunshine. He sighed,

He jumped when he felt arms envelope him. "I'm sorry about your dad. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my dad."

His palms got sweaty when he recognized Sam's voice.

"I mean, it usually is just me and Dean on our own for spans of time, but our dad always comes back."

"I can't imagine moving around all the time like you guys do. How do you make friends?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't, usually. I mean, I do have a few. I have a friend named Fi who is always on the road. Her mom is a touring musician. She does her schoolwork on the tour-bus with her brother, Jack. But I don't make friends at every school we go to. I'm lucky if I even make one." Sam gazed at Lucifer and smiled. "But this time is different. I've made a few friends on the first day. That never happens." Sam stood up, still looking at Luci.

"Y'know, I know what it's like," Lucifer said, his eyes fixed on the sky.

"Know what what's like?" Sam asked, plopping back down next to Lucifer.

"To be the youngest. I'm the youngest of my disjointed siblings. Michael's the oldest and we're complete opposites." Lucifer shook his head. "I don't want to go to Uncle Zachariah's. If he finds out that I was late today…" Lucifer shook his head, tears filling his eyes. His homophobic uncle and older brother weren't the only reasons he cut.

"Then don't," Sam said.

Lucifer looked over at him startled. The thought had never occurred to him.

"I'll even skip out with you."

But then again, he'd never had anybody to skip dinner with. But what of Sama? "I'll gladly go grab a bite to eat with you, but not tonight. No matter how much I don't want to go see Uncle Zachariah, I want to see Samandriel. He just recently got home from surgery and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay. Well, count me in then. I'll make sure nothing happens on my watch."

And just like that, Sam's day got all that much brighter. He had made so many friends today. He wasn't expecting that.

* * *

*Pronounced "Mean"

So what did you think? Let me know. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the nice reviews so far. F. A. Mine isn't the only Horsemen reference that's going to be made. Just FYI. I came up with that a long time ago for one of my original stories, but I just felt like it would be crossing some sort of line that shouldn't be crossed by having the actual Horsemen as teachers. F. A. Mine was the first one that I came up with along with Pestilence. Obviously these were all SPN inspired, even when I originally came up with the ideas. Famine and Pestilence I remembered quite well, but I think I decided that "War" and "Death" were nicknames given to the last two by the students because I couldn't think of clever names for them.

**Ereads:** Thank you for the nice review. I'm kind of sad to say that my realization of how misunderstood Lucifer actually is only hit me probably the day I started writing this. I think something finally clicked inside of me and the light-bulb instantly came on.

**AquilaTempestas:** Thank you for the review. It is upsetting. Michael and Lucifer have both been pushed to the background. At least in the fanfics I read. Not a big fan of Michael though. Although, we do have to get Adam out of the Pit. I like Adam, not Adam-Michael. Therefore, the Michael I use here is John-Micheal. Yeah, Principle Carver is Jeremy. That wasn't my original intention, but I like it better than making Chuck the principle. He will come in later on. I love smartass!Luci. And there will be more awkward moments later on as well. Lol. Of course Cas is here. I could never not have him. Which reminds me that I included Samandriel (who has thus far only made one appearance in the series) and I totally forgot about Balthazar. I'm sure he'll make an appearance later on though. And what kind of Supernatural fic would it be if it didn't have any SPN references? That seems rather drab, if you ask me. Oh, but of course. This just wouldn't be complete without more awkward!Sam and more Samifer interaction.

**FallenAngel2487:** As you request. :)

* * *

**Edit:** So, I was unaware of a few grammar issues. I have fixed them. Honestly, if you seen anymore grammar mistakes like the ones I had here, please tell me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam looked around nervously as he entered the house after Lucifer. He hated meeting new people, but what he hated more than that was meeting scary people. The way Lucifer seemed terrified of Zachariah made Sam feel uncomfortable.

"Move," Dean said, pushing him out of the entryway so the rest of the group could enter as well.

Sam smiled slightly. Right. He had Dean. That thought alone made him feel slightly more comfortable.

"You look pale, Sam," Loki noted when he came face to face with his new friend and classmate. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I—I'm fine," he lied. No, he wasn't fine, but he felt that if he showed any weakness he'd be thrown to a den of lions. Lucifer didn't tell him why seeing Zachariah made him nervous, but made him nervous, it did. Therefore, it made Sam nervous. Sam knew it was illogical, but that didn't stop the fear from building.

Sam reflected on what happened earlier that day on the stairs of the school._ "I don't want to go to Uncle Zachariah's. If he finds out that I was late today…" Lucifer shook his head._

His eyes had been tear-filled when he informed Sam of this. Now Sam could only think of one reason why Lucifer didn't want to come here. Lucifer was abused. He couldn't think of why. He couldn't think of any reason why anybody would want to abuse Lucifer. Then again why does anybody abuse anybody? They all had their reasons, their excuses for why they did it—Why it was okay. But it wasn't. It was never okay. It never had a reason to be right. There was nothing that anybody could say that should be a redeeming reason of why they abused the people they did.

Sam straightened himself up to his full height and looked Loki in the eye. "I'm great," he said with smile, this time telling the truth, because now he'd reminded himself of the reason he was here. "I'm going to find Lucifer. Any idea where he is?" Sam asked his friend as he looked around for Lucifer.

"I'd say he probably went to check on Sama," Loki said, turning around and motioning Sam to follow him.

Loki was right. Lucifer was chatting with his cousin.

When Sam walked in the door, Lucifer turned and introduced him.

"Hi, Sam. It's nice to meet you. Lucifer was just telling me about you and your brother."

Sam smiled and shared a glance with Lucifer. "All good things, I hope."

Samandriel did his best to sit up in bed.

"Whoa!" Lucifer breathed, catching Sama just before he collapsed. "Ask me for help. Don't strain yourself."

Sam turned a concerned look to Samandriel. "What happened? Lucifer mentioned that you had surgery."

"Brain surgery," Samandriel replied in a tone that suggested it was no big deal. Sam's eyes widened, so Sama elaborated. "I had a tumor pressing against my brain." He glanced down toward the floor. "It was affecting my memory."

"Amongst other things," Luci put in.

"I'm good now though," Samandriel said, looking back at Sam, smile on his face.

"Better. You're better now," Lucifer corrected. "You're not one hundred percent yet, but we'll fix that."

Samandriel laughed. "Yeah, I guess my nervous system needs to recharge some more, huh? My nerves still aren't one hundred percent there, I suppose."

"So…?" Sam asked, not understanding what that meant.

"It's no big deal. I just have balance problems and my nerves go numb at random times." Samandriel shrugged. "It brings a new meaning to the phrase 'my nerves are frayed.' I can say that mine are literally frayed." He smiled good-naturedly.

Loki grinned. "It's nice to know you still have your sense of humor," he said with a smile. "Now, what do you say we get you out of bed and into the dining room? I imagine dinner is almost ready."

Sam watched as Lucifer stood up out of the chair he had been sitting in and kneeled next to Samandriel's bed. Loki took Samandriel's arm that was closer to him and put it around his shoulders, helping him sit up. Sam continued to watch as Samandriel reached his other arm up and let it hover above Lucifer, who had his eyes trained upward. When Samandriel's arm appeared in his line of vision, he slowly stood up, Samandriel's arm catching on his shoulders. With help of both of his cousins, Samandriel was successfully standing up.

Sam moved out of the way, not entirely sure what he should do. So when the trio exited the room, he opted to follow them out.

XxXxXxXxX

Zachariah took a deep breath as he spooned mashed potatoes and gravy onto his plate. He spoke, effectively breaking that silence that may or may not have wanted to be broken. "So, would anybody care to introduce me to the two new comers sitting at our table?" He glanced around the table, eyes narrowed. "I don't believe I was let in the loop that we were having guests for dinner. Why is that?"

Out of the corner of Sam's eye he could see Lucifer begin to squirm. Sam let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding when he saw Loki raise his hand. He noticed that Luci visibly relaxed.

Even so, Sam felt his stomach twist. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Lucifer had no need to feel guilty. It wasn't even he who had invited Sam and Dean over for dinner. Right now the only thing on his mind was standing up, walking over to Lucifer, and wrapping his arms around the older boy in a reassuring hug.

Sam felt himself start to rise out of his chair in a subconscious need to comfort his friend. He was stopped by Loki's voice.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Zachariah. It's my fault. I'm the one who invited them over. I know I should have asked you first, but in the excitement of making new friends, it sort of slipped my mind," he finished with a sheepish smile.

"It slipped your mind, Gabriel?" Zachariah asked in such a way that Sam saw Gabe lean further back in his chair, practically becoming one with it. He wasn't sure if the movement was conscious or not. The tone with which Zachariah asked the question was calm and the words themselves weren't threatening in anyway, but the reaction that it got was worse than if would have yelled. And Sam could have sworn that there was a menacing undertone in his tone as well.

"L-L-Loki," Gabriel stuttered out, correcting him.

"What did you say?" Zachariah asked, eyes flashing.

"Loki, sir," Gabriel repeated, more clearing this time but with an evident waver in his tone. He gulped. "My name is Loki."

"No," Zachariah said in a warning tone. "You're name is Gabriel. You were named after the Archangel who appeared to Mary when she was pregnant with Jesus. Nobody in my family is going to refer to themselves by the name of a mythological Norse god.

As far as first impressions go, that was one of the worst. From that moment on, Sam loathed Zachariah and did his best to not to go back there. He also tried his best to keep Lucifer away from there as well. Or at least, he would as soon as this god-forsaken dinner was over.

"They're names are Sam and Dean Winchester," Castiel spoke up, shutting his book and setting it on the table. "They're new at our school."

"Our Dad is an ironworker," Dean told Zachariah. "He does a lot of traveling for his job and the one he has here is only temporary. He knows that, we know that, so until our non-blood-related cousin, Charlie, gets into town we're living on our own. She'll be here in the next few days."

"You're on your own?" Zachariah asked.

"Only for a few more days," Sam reiterated. "Our Dad is working a job only a few towns over anyway. It's really no big deal."

"Well, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask," Zachariah told them.

Sam almost felt guilty about his snap judgment about Zachariah. Almost. If it hadn't been for the way Lucifer spoke so fearfully about him earlier, he would feel guilty, but the memory of the tears shining in Lucifer's eyes—Oh, that was too much for him. He felt his fists ball up at his side.

Across the table from Sam, Samandriel yawned. "I should go back to bed."

"You hardly touched your plate, Samandriel," Anna pointed out in concern.

He gave a small smile. "It's all right. I wasn't very hungry anyway."

Gabriel gazed at his cousin, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look very good, but he was still healing. He glanced at Sam. "You want help, Sam?"

Sam nodded, accepting Gabriel's request, which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea. He stood up and as he passed Lucifer's seat, he felt Lucifer reach out and grab his hand. Sam caught his eye and squeezed his hand. He gave Lucifer a reassuring smile, telling him that it was all right, that he was going to come back.

As Lucifer's hand slipped from Sam's grasp, the younger boy suddenly had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach, like everything wasn't going to be okay. He suddenly didn't want to help Gabriel anymore, but what kind of excuse would he give if he returned to his seat. Besides, it would just be rude.

Sam closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and helped Gabriel bring Samandriel back to his bed.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Sama asked while Loki shot him a concerned looked.

"I'm fine," Sam said, tightlipped. His tense frame said otherwise.

"If you say so," Loki said, not broaching the subject.

Sam and Gabriel brought Samandriel back to his room.

"I don't know, you guys. Something doesn't feel right," he said as they got Samandriel back into his bed.

"Right how, Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

Sam shot him his signature bitch-face.

Gabriel chuckled. "Sam," he corrected himself with a smile.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know," he said, staring at his feet. He snapped to attention and ran out of the room when he heard a smash in dining room. Gabriel shot after Sam, hot on his heels.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as Sam and Gabriel started down the hallway to take Samandriel back to his room, Michael gazed at Lucifer, smirking slyly, evilly, maliciously, like he knew something that Lucifer didn't know. And in that instant, Lucifer knew it was not going to be okay.

Michael turned his gaze to Zachariah and said sweetly, innocently, sickeningly, "Lucifer was late to school today."

Zachariah's gaze bore into Lucifer and he felt himself mentally curl in upon himself. "I'm s-sorry. It was an accident." Lucifer gave Anna a pleading look but she seemingly ignored it.

"Michael messed with his alarm clock," Dean said, speaking up in his friend's defense.

Zachariah quickly glanced at Dean and then looked back at Lucifer, anger in his brown eyes. "Is that what you told him? That it was Michael's fault you were late?" He scoffed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You will not tell lies. I don't care if I have to make you engrave that sentence into your own arm, you will not tell lies," he finished in a snarl.

In an instant, Dean was on his feet, blocking Zachariah from getting anywhere near Lucifer. "You will not _touch _him!" he spat.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, kid," Dean heard a voice from behind him.

Dean whirled around, not conscious of the fact that Zachariah picked up a fork and had it poised to go into the back of Dean's neck.

"Dean, behind you!" Cas shouted. Dean turned back around just as Cas fell Michael, knocking his legs out from under him.

Dean blocked just in time, knocking Zachariah's arm away from him. The fork was flung from Zachariah's hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he emerged from the hallway. "What's going on?" he exclaimed. "Lucifer, are you okay?"

"Take Luci and go," Gabriel urged from behind him.

"But—"

"Go. Cas and I will hold them off." He caught Cas' eye. "Won't we, Cas?"

Cas gave a nod, his attention slightly elsewhere.

"But what about you?" Dean asked, his thoughts on Castiel. He didn't want to lose the booky nerd in a trench coat just yet. He hadn't gotten to talk to him much. He just knew that he would miss those blue eyes and that shiny brown hair of his if he couldn't see them again.

"We'll be fine. Our house is right up the street. Just go!"

Sam ran around the table, not even daring to get in the way of Zachariah and Dean at the moment. He didn't look at Anna as he passed by her. He didn't know much about her except that she was nice and pretty and good at math, but right now she was just as bad—if not worse—than Michael right now because she was just standing there looking helpless. He passed by Castiel and the fallen Michael, his dark hair sprawled around his face like a dark halo.

Sam kneeled down next to Lucifer. Sam could see the fear in his eyes. "Lucifer," he whispered. "I'm back. I'm sorry. Dean and I are going to get you out of here. Come on," he said, grabbing Lucifer's left arm and slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on," he said, helping Lucifer to his feet. "Dean, care to help?"

Dean jumped back towards Sam and Lucifer. He didn't dare take his eyes off of Zachariah again. He took Lucifer's other arm and put it over his own shoulders.

Gabriel saw that they were ready and did his thing. He kicked Zachariah in the back of the knee, successfully making the one leg collapse. It put him in a kneeling position, which the three boys took advantage of. As Zachariah rose to his feet, Gabriel did his best to block him and make sure Sam, Dean, and Lucifer got out unscathed.

XxXxXxXxX

The boys collapsed on the other side of the door of the motel room that John was paying for. They caught their breath after running non-stop for the two and a half mile distance that spanned from Samandriel's house to the motel room.

Sam and Lucifer had collapsed on the floor and Dean was still on his feet. He walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a water.

"Oh. My god," Sam exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. "What happened?" he asked. His eyes were wide and filled with various emotions.

"Michael told Uncle Zachariah that I was late to school today and then all hell broke loose," Lucifer whispered.

"He threatened to cut him, Sam," Dean informed him urgently.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Lucifer. "Is that true?"

"Yes—Well, no—Not really. He didn't threaten to cut me per se, he told me that I shouldn't tell lies and that he would make me engrave it into my arm if he had too."

Sam stared at Lucifer, a terrified look plastered on his face, his eyes bright with emotion. "Are you _defending_ him?" he asked incredulously, his tone laced with a slight anger.

Lucifer flinched back at Sam's tone, afraid that the anger was directed at him.

The horrified expression on Sam's face was replace with heartbreak and pain. "Luci," he said in a saddened tone. "Oh, Lucifer. I am so sorry." Sam knew nothing he could say would make his older friend feel better, but seeing him flinch for something that was not his fault in any way made Sammy's heart shatter. "I'm not mad at you," he explained gently. He moved closer to Lucifer. He started playing with the older boy's hair in an attempt to soothe him. "I'm furious with Zachariah." Sam stopped playing with Lucifer's hair and enveloped him in a hug. "How could he even say such a thing like that?"

"What are you going to do now, Lucifer?" Dean asked. "I mean, you can't go back," he pointed out.

Lucifer scoffed. "No, it'll blow over in a few days. Things will go back to normal."

Sam pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eye. "You're gonna go back there? What lead up to the whole 'engraving' thing anyway?" he asked Dean.

"Michael told Zachariah that Lucifer was late to school. I spoke up and told him that it Michael changed his alarm clock. Then Zachariah went off, calling Lucifer a liar and said, 'You will not tell lies. I don't care if you have to engrave that sentence into your arm, you will not tell lies.'"

"And you're just going to go back?" Sam didn't understand. He knew he and Dean didn't live an apple pie life, but he could never imagine ever willingly going back to a situation where he was abused.

Lucifer shook his head. "You don't understand." He scoffed. "I mean, how _could_ you? Zachariah, he's the closest thing to a father that I have," Lucifer tried to explain. "I don't have anywhere else to go. They're my family. What am I supposed to do? Abandon them?"

"Yes," Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam like he was crazy. "You don't abandon them. Sure, forgot the psycho ones like Michael and Zachariah, but don't abandon Castiel and Gabriel. And Samandriel needs you to stick around. You can't let him be brainwashed by his dad."

"But…I mean…"

"Does that mean that this has happened before?" Sam asked, laying his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer nodded. He rested his head on Sam's. He liked this. This felt right to him. It was too bad that Michael and Zachariah had to be the catalyst. He liked the feeling of Sammy running his fingers in his hair. He got shivers just thinking about the feeling it elicited in his body. He also liked hugging Sam and being hugged in return. So this evening hadn't turned out to be a complete bust, even if all the gestures were just Sammy being friendly, trying to calm him down.

"And you're still going back?" Sam asked.

"Where else am I gonna go?" Lucifer asked. Except, deep down, he felt sick at the thought of going back to his house and facing Michael. He would torment Lucifer and Anna would just stand in the background, not doing anything to help.

"Here," Sam offered, with a glance at Dean.

Dean nodded. "You can stay here."

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked, unsure.

"Totally," Sam answered.

"Of course. We're not going to make you face Michael," Dean told him. As an afterthought he added, "What about Castiel, though? Do you think he's all right?"

Lucifer gave him a confused look and then grinned. He shook his head lightly, his grin growing larger. "I'm sure he's fine. Gabe too."

"They didn't go back to their house, did they?"

Lucifer gave a bark of laughter.

"What?" Dean asked, getting annoyed.

Lucifer waggled his eyebrows at Dean; grin getting bigger if that was at all possible.

"What?" Sam asked, feeling like he was missing something.

"Nothing," Dean groaned. Many words passed through Dean's mind at that moment but one word stuck in his mind. Infuriating. Lucifer was infuriating.

"He's fine. Crowley has a flat down the block from here. That's usually where Gabriel hides out when he's had enough of us. So, I have no doubt that he brought Castiel there until this whole mess blows over. At least for the night anyway."

"So, I'm pretty sure none of us really ate much, right?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I ate," Dean said.

Sam shot him a glare. "Of course _you_ did. And I bet you had seconds and that you're _still_ hungry."

Dean gave Sam his signature smile. "You know me too well, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned to Lucifer, ignoring his brother. "You've been here the longest. Where should we go?"

Lucifer smiled at Sam and gazed at him in a loving way. Even though he knew nothing would happen with Sam, he genuinely felt like he had found two people he could be himself around.

"What?" Sam asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Lucifer turned his gaze to his feet, smile still on his face, look still in his eyes, and shook his head. "It's nothing," he whispered. He looked back at Sam "There's a small diner up the road here. Best burgers and pie around."

At the pie word, Dean jumped to his feet quite quickly, making both boys jump. "Pie?" he asked.

Sam looked at Dean. "Yes, pie," Sam confirmed. He shook his head slightly, a good-natured grin on his face as he looked back at Lucifer. "You know what they say…Give a Dean a pie," he said with a small shrug.

Lucifer snorted. He shook his head, a genuine smile on his face.

"What?" Dean asked.

Lucifer looked between Sam and Dean. "You two," he said looking first at Dean and then at Sam. "This." He gestured to the motel room they were in. "It's so normal, so carefree." The smile changed to a thoughtful look. "I'm glad I met you guys," he all but whispered, gaze on the floor and his feet. "And not just because you saved my hide back there."

Sam smiled at him, an undistinguishable look in his eyes. Dean glanced over at Sam and Lucifer and smiled. Lucifer was still staring at the ground, unaware of the way Sam's eyes shone when he gazed at Lucifer.

It was silent for a bit. That is, until Dean couldn't stand the wait anymore. "So!" he exclaimed, successfully breaking the silence. Both boys jumped, startled, and glanced up at Dean. "What about that pie?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Sam laughed and stood up. He extended his hand to help Lucifer up. When they were all on their feet, they walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Sam yawned. "I don't know about you two, but I'm tired." He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Same here," Lucifer agreed, still by the door, still on his feet.

That's when the boys realized that something was wrong.

Sam turned around and looked at the bed, then turned back around. "It's a king sized bed."

"It is also the only bed in this room," Dean pointed out, hoping that his brother wouldn't go homophobic right now.

"Will we all fit?" Lucifer asked.

"Let's find out." Dean kicked off his shoes and leaped off the bed. He took his usual spot on the left edge of the bed. Sam tried to take the right, but Dean stopped him. "Ah, ah, Sammy. We have a guest," Dean reminded him. He turned to Lucifer. "Where would you like to sleep?"

Lucifer gazed at Sam, sly grin on his face. "Right edge, please," he said, making motions for Sam to move over.

But Sam did no such thing. Instead he sat up and said, "I'll play you for it. Seven card stud, I deal, winner takes the edge."

Lucifer gave him a smug look. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows quickly, giving Sam menacing look.

Sam scoffed. "You don't scare me, Lucifer."

In mere seconds Lucifer was across the room, leaning down to look in Sam's eyes, their faces just inches apart. Sam visibly swallowed which made a Lucifer grin, a malicious glint in his eye. "Are you sure about that, _Sammy_?" he hissed, hot breath escaping his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest but he wasn't sure if it was from the thrill of the chase or the close proximity to Sam.

Sam felt a shiver shoot down his spine as Lucifer's breath caressed his face, but he held his ground. "Yes. I am," he hissed back.

"If you're sure," Lucifer said, raising his eyebrows quickly, almost warningly. He licked his lips and stared at Sam a few seconds longer than he should have before pulling away.

XxXxXxXxX

Dean watched the game, letting out low whistles every now and then. "Geez, Sam. How long is this game?" he asked at one point.

Finally all three boys climbed into bed with Sam in the middle.

* * *

So, there you go. A nice (hopefully) balanced amount of fluff and angst and Samifer interaction. Let me know what you think.

OH! Before I forget. (See, I knew I felt like I was missing something in author's note at the top.) An hour or so ago I found a video of Mark Pellegrino talking about his view on Lucifer. And it is exactly how I feel too. Lucifer is the good kid, the virtuous child.

www . youtube watch ? v = ka0H9JPChYg

Also, if anybody can tell me what I was referencing when I used the names "Jack", "Fi", and "Fiona" in the last chapter, you get a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Sorry that it took so long. I had to re-write a few scenes until I was happy with them because they just seemed awkward otherwise. And then it just ended abruptly without Michael making any actual physical appearance, and I just didn't like that. So, I fixed that.

Anyway, I thought it was moving too fast with Sam and Lucifer so I backed off just a bit and then Michael stepped in and things are...Well, read it. You'll see what I mean.

**Kathryne Buzolic:** I read Skyfall. I like it. I want to read more of it. Guys, go read her fic! It's called Skyfall. It's really good.

**FallenAngel2487: **You'll see. ;)

**Lucifersdaughter:** I'm glad you like it. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Dean felt something vibrating next to him. He groaned and pulled his phone out from under the blankets. He hit the snooze button and rolled over. A large grin spread over his face and he broke down into a fit of silent giggles at the sight that lay before him.

Sam was snuggled into Lucifer's chest and Lucifer had his face buried in Sam's hair. His arms were wrapped around the younger boy.

He grabbed his phone, turned on the camera, and snapped a few pictures of his brother and best friend before standing up and leaning over them to get more pictures at other angles. Sam was going to kill him for this, but it was _totally_ worth it. After he was finished, he pocketed the evidence and cleared his throat.

The older boy blinked the sleep from his eyes and took in his surroundings. Dean was standing above him and Sammy was…Where?

"Wha?" Sammy mumbled from Lucifer's chest.

Lucifer smiled as he felt Sam stirring against his chest. "Hey Sammy," Lucifer greeted somewhat sleepily in a happy tone, his arms still wrapped around his crush.

"It's too early," Sam mumbled, burrowing his face further into Luci's chest.

Dean's grin grew wider and he knew Lucifer was torn between loving this and feeling very awkward—Especially if Sam suddenly realized whom he was snuggling into.

"Do we have to go to school today?" Sam asked. "I just want to go back to sleep."

Lucifer looked up at Dean. "I don't want to go either. I'm not too keen on seeing Michael today."

Dean let out a groan. "Come on you guys. We aren't going to miss the second day of the school year. Lucifer, I'll be with you all day today. We have all of our classes together. There is no way I'll let Michael come _anywhere near_ you. Sam, you'll help me guard Lucifer, right?"

Lucifer scoffed. "You just want to see Cas," he said, sly smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna go us coffees so you two have some sort of energy," he said as if he didn't hear what Lucifer said about Castiel.

"Tea please. Two sugars," Lucifer said.

Dean slid into his jacket and walked toward the door. He shook his head. "You'll have what I buy you and you'll like it," he said, door closing behind him.

Sam yawned and rolled over so that now he and Lucifer were spooning. Lucifer smiled and buried his face in Sam's hair. "Please, don't do that," Sam requested quietly, nervously.

"Oh," was all Lucifer said, but he backed off instantly, tilting his head further back on the pillow. His arms were still wrapped around Sam, but he didn't really know if he should keep them there. He held them there a bit longer, and then removed them. He suddenly felt awkward. He sat up on the bed and then stood up. "I'm…gonna go…take a shower," he said awkwardly as he gestured to the bathroom.

Sam's heart was pounding as he heard the door slam shut. Had he offended Lucifer? Had he hurt him? He hoped not. He was confused, but he didn't want to lose Lucifer as a friend. He didn't even understand why he was feeling so awkward right now.

Maybe that's why he never had any luck with girls—Besides Fiona and Phoebe. But he felt like he was better off having them just as friends. They were pretty and wonderful, but the bond between him and the girls was a strong bond of friendship, companionship. They each knew how the other was feeling.

Phoebe barely even remembered her mom. She had drowned before Phoebe had gotten to know her. Sam could relate to that. His mom died in a fire when he was six months old.

Fi traveled everywhere with her family and her brother. She had friends back home, but she never really made friends on the road. It was hard with all the moving around she did. There had been a few instances here and there when she made friends in a town she visited but that was few and far between. Those few times, she had emailed Sam, telling him about them.

Both of these girls had each lost a parent at an early age so he had at least one thing in common with both of them.

He smiled as an idea hit him.

He had no idea what he was feeling but weren't girls more attuned to their feelings? Maybe if he talked to Fiona and Phoebe, they could help him straighten out what he was feeling.

He called Fiona's phone and then called Phoebe's, making it into a three-way chat.

"Hi ya, Sam," Phoebe answered. "Haven't talked to you in a while," she said. "What's the occasion? Is Dean single?" she added jokingly. She had had a crush on Dean since, well, forever. Well, the first time they met.

"Well…"

"Oh hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Fiona?" Phoebe asked.

"Hi Phoebe!"

"Okay, what's up?" both girls asked simultaneously. They giggled, hearing the echo. "Girl problems?"

"Um…" Sam hesitated. "Well…" He coughed, avoiding the question, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Awww! How cute," Fiona cooed. "Sam's got a boy-crush."

"He's finally come out of the closet."

"What's his name?" they asked simultaneously.

Sam could practically hear the smirks in their voices and was very confused. "Wha—" he started but was cut off by Dean re-entering the room, three cups in both hands. "Gotta go. Bye," he said in a rush and quickly closed his phone, effectively terminating the call.

"Who was that, Sam?" Dean asked, with one slightly raised as he asked the question.

"N—Nobody. Why would you ask that?" Sam said quickly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam in confusion. "O…kay." He shook his head quickly as he set the cups down on the table. "Where's Lucifer?"

"Sh—Shower," he stammered.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked. "What the hell happened after I left?" he asked. When he didn't get a reply, he sat down at the table and took a sip of his coffee. Dean continued to watch his brother as he sipped on his coffee.

"What!" Sam exclaimed. Dean watching his ever move was just a slight bit unsettling.

"You're just acting a bit strange. That's all," Dean explained, holding his coffee cup in both hands. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, don't, okay! Stop staring at me, Dean! I am _FINE_! I'm not going to spontaneously combust!" he shouted at the same time that the bathroom door opened.

Lucifer slipped out and Sam silently pushed passed him, not even giving him a glance.

"I have totally missed something," Dean said, glancing up at Lucifer. "Care to explain?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Not really," he said as he sat down across from Dean. "Did you get me my tea?"

Dean picked up a cup and sniffed it, making sure it wasn't Sammy's hot chocolate, before handing it to Lucifer. "Two sugars, as requested."

XxXxXxXxX

Sam didn't know why he was angry with Dean or so awkward around Lucifer. It didn't make sense. None of it made _any sense_!

He was halfway into the shower when his phone alerted him of a text message. He pulled back from the water and grabbed his phone to check the text. It was from Fiona.

_Check your email_ is all that it said.

Sam smiled and shook his head. He wondered what she sent him this time. Another report of how she made new friends? Or did she want to talk about the random phone call?

Either way, he replied. _Ill check it after school._

XxXxXxXxX

A crisp English-Irish accent wrenched Castiel out of his thoughts. "Do you have a pen?" it asked. "I seem to have left mine at home."

"You left it sitting on the table. Gabriel may have swiped it. You have pencils, though, Crowley," Castiel pointed out.

"Oh, that Trickster," Crowley said wistfully. It seemed like an on-going thing with those two, they had some sort of odd give-and-take relationship.

Gabriel could pull a prank on anybody in school—including the upper-classmen—and Crowley would grant him amnesty. Only Crowley could get away with protecting the devious Trickster, because everybody respected him. And by "him", I am, of course, talking about Crowley. He was the only person in the whole school to ever be able to finish any crossword puzzle without ever getting any of them wrong. He even did them in pen to assure he never erased a mark.

"Sure, I have pencils, Castiel. But I like to do my crosswords in pen. They don't call me the King of the Crosswords for nothing, you know."

XxXxXxXxX

Gabriel sat atop his desk a few classrooms over, Crowley's pen in hand, clicking it continuously. "I bet he's pining for a pen right about now," he mused mischievously.

"Who?" Sam asked curiously.

"Crowley," Loki replied, plopping back into his seat. "He's known as the King of the Crosswords by everyone in school. Every single crossword puzzle he does is always done perfectly and it's always done in pen." He chuckled as he clicked Crowley's pen. "I made sure to remove all of his pens from his bag last night after Cas and I made a mad dash to his house from Uncle Zachariah's. He's gonna kill me at lunch, but it's totally worth it."

"What is up with you and Sam?" Dean asked him again for what felt like the thousandth time.

Lucifer set down the pen he was using to doodle with. "Nothing, okay? Nothing. Now just drop it." He laid his head on his desk, facing away from Dean.

Dean gasped. "Did you kiss him?" he asked in excitement.

Lucifer quickly snapped his neck around to gaze furtively at Dean. "No!" he exclaimed. He laid his head back on his arms. "Nothing like that," he mumbled and turned his head away from Dean again. "Would you just drop it?" he asked.

XxXxXxXxX

"You are _so_ pining over him," Dean said in an amused tone as he stuffed his books into his locker.

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Would you stop it with that, all ready?" he all but snapped.

The reaction he got out of Lucifer just made Dean's grin even wider. "You _are_!" He sidestepped as Lucifer made a pass at him. He chuckled "Look, if you want my opinion, tell him how you feel."

Lucifer groaned.

"I realize he has a crush on Anna but I think after seeing how she did nothing last night, that may have changed."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that I'm afraid he won't accept me. I'm—I… What if he thinks that I'm a freak, Dean?"

"Lucifer, look at me," Dean ordered. When Lucifer didn't look at him, Dean gently grabbed his chin and turned his head until they were looking in each other's eyes. "_I'm_ not straight."

Lucifer scoffed, small grin on his lips as he narrowed his eyes at Dean. "You _do_ like Castiel," he said.

"Sam knows that I'm not straight. He doesn't care."

"Yeah, because being bisexual is different than being flat out gay."

Dean dropped Lucifer's chin with a scoff. He shook his head a bit, a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "I didn't say that I'm bisexual." He grinned. "Just tell him," he said softly.

"Can we just go?" Lucifer asked. He slammed his locker door and started walking toward the cafeteria.

Dean slammed his locker as well and jogged to catch up with Lucifer.

They got in line to buy lunch and then they found an empty table. Within a few minutes Dean and Luci were joined by Loki, Cas, and Sam.

Lucifer caught Sam's eyes and both boys quickly looked away. Castiel caught Dean's eye and raised his eyebrow in a quizzical look.

"They're in denial," he mouthed.

"Where's Crowley?" Loki asked.

"Right here, love," Crowley said as he slid in next to Gabriel. He set his lunch down and held his outstretched palm out to Loki. "Give it," he said, annoyance lacing his tone.

Loki cocked his head to the side in mock confusion. "Give what?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what."

"Do I?" he asked. "Care to jog my memory?" he asked, a sly smile on his face, mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Crowley scoffed at his friend. "No, I do not. I don't need lower myself to your level when I can just as easily get what I want from somebody else." He turned to Sam. "Do you have a pen I can use?" he asked the younger boy.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I have one in my locker. I'll go get it."

"Oh, no, no, no, my dear. You don't have to do that. It's all right if you don't have it on you. I could easily snag one from anybody in this room," Crowley assured, giving Loki a pointed look. He smirked at the look of envy on his friend's face.

In Loki's eyes, Crowley may as well have just have broken his heart and been done with it. All Crowley had to do was say please to get his pen back. Gabriel huffed, which made Crowley's smirk grow.

Sam glanced at Lucifer and then quickly glanced away. "No, it's fine. I need to grab something anyway." With that, Sam stood up, ignoring the gaze that stayed on him as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well, that was painful," Castiel said as he watched Sam's retreating back.

XxXxXxXxX

Sam opened the cafeteria doors and walked down the hall toward his locker. He turned into the corridor where his locker was located and was stopped by sound of loud, obnoxious laughter coming toward him.

"Oh hey Sammy," Michael slurred, walking up to him.

Sam recoiled. Michael reeked of smoke and booze.

Two girls walked up behind Michael.

"Oh, how adorable," the blonde girl cooed. "You must be Sammy. Dean talks 'bout you 'lot," she slurred. "You're—hic—cute."

"Look at that," the second girl said. "He's nervous. Look at how precious that is." She held up the bottle of whatever they had been drinking and put it her lips, taking a few swallows of it.

"You are cute," Michael said, curling his lips up in a malicious smile, taking a few predatory steps toward the young boy in front of him.

Sam's eyes grew wide, filled with fear. He wished he hadn't bothered with getting Crowley a pen, he wished he hadn't felt like he had to get away from Lucifer, he wished he wasn't frozen where he stood.

"Are you guys drunk?" a new voice asked.

Sam's eyes shot to the source of the voice to see another girl. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and full lips that were dressed in a deep pink lipstick.

"Who is that?" she asked, trying to peer around Michael. She got a glimpse of a young boy who was trapped behind Michael. "Oh my god, you guys. He's like ten. Leave the kid alone."

"Mind your own business, Meg," Michael growled. "This one is mine."

Sam's eyes widened even more and he backed up further until he was right up against the wall of lockers. Oh my god! He was sick and twisted. Did he mean to…Oh, god, let's hope not!

"Leave him alone, Michael!" she shouted when she realized he was just furthering his advances. She didn't need to do much to put the girls on the ground. One quick shove of the brown haired girl sent her sprawling into the blonde and they both knocked into the wall of lockers opposite Sam. Then she ran and slid under Michael's reaching arms, blocking Sam from his reach. "You are a sick, twisted bastard. Is this what you do to Lucifer?" she asked through gritted teeth. "It's no wonder he cuts. It's no wonder he'd rather come live with me. You sick son of a bitch." She looked back at Sam. "You should move. Over there," she said, pointing to the far corner of lockers, away from her and Michael. "This might get messy." She waited until he moved and gave Michael a roundhouse kick, connecting her foot to his cheekbone, sending him sprawling backward beside the girls.

"Bitch!" he hissed, moving to get back on his feet.

"Run, kid!" she exclaimed and Sammy made a break for it. He ran all the way back into the cafeteria, all the way back to the table, where he collapsed, his mind racing.

"Sam," Dean said, his eyes wide. Even without anything being said, Dean knew when something happened to his brother. This time was no exception. "What happened?" he snarled, his eyes on the cafeteria door. "Who did this to you?" He could practically feel the fear rolling off of his brother in waves.

"I—It—They…No pen. I forgot the pen," Sam finished, eyes on Crowley.

"No one cares about the damn pen, Sam," Dean bit out. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"I—Michael—and then Meg…" he trailed, his eyes wandering over to Lucifer. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Lucifer wordlessly stood up and walked around the table. He knelt in front of Sam. "What happened?" he asked quietly, gently pushing Sam's bangs away from his face.

Sam's eyes flitted around the ground at his feet as he tried to compose his thoughts. He blinked a few times, his eyes slowly meeting Lucifer's. "He was drunk," Sam slowly recalled. "He reeked of smoke and booze. There were two girls with him—A blonde and a brunette with straight hair. They were both drunk as well." Sam gulped. "He—Michael, he—he tried…" Sam swallowed the thickness rising in his throat. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He took a deep breath, releasing it shakily. "He called me cute," Sam sobbed. "He was advancing on me. I think he wanted to…" Sam didn't finish his sentence—he couldn't. He broke down into tears instead.

"Shhh. Shhh," Lucifer said. He stood up and sat next to Sam, holding the younger boy in his arms, rubbing his back reassuringly. "I won't let him near you. You've protected me. Now it's my turn to protect you."

Dean was on his feet in an instant. "Son of bitch!" he exclaimed. He knew exactly what Sam was trying to say. "I'll cut the bastard. Nobody threatens to rape my little brother and gets away with it," he snarled.

"I've had just about enough of the supposed 'golden child'," Gabriel growled. "Anybody agree?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I say it's time to stand up and fight. This takes Michael's power trip to a whole new level. He may have Uncle Zachariah wrapped around his finger, but it's going to take a whole lot more than an angelic front to have us convinced," Castiel announced.

"Count me in. Michael has always rubbed me the wrong way," Crowley agreed.

"Does he really abuse you sexually?" Sam whispered in Lucifer's ear, tears in his voice.

Lucifer shook his head sadly. "No. He just abuses me physically and verbally." He slowly shook his head. "He takes his frustrations out on Anna though," he whispered fearfully.

Sam wrenched himself out of Lucifer's grip, a mix of fear and disbelief in his eyes. "Then that's why—!" he exclaimed. "She doesn't want to anger him, give him more of a reason…" he trailed off, looking away. Sam could feel his heart breaking even more. He had totally misjudged Anna—she wasn't being weak last night, she was just protecting herself. Sam could feel the anger building in his chest. He balled his fists at his sides. "That bastard! How dare he!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

So, I hope you guys don't hate me for what I did with Michael. With the way he so easily sold Lucifer out to Zachriah in the last chapter, there was obviously something else there. I had that kind of thought out for awhile. Like Sam and/or Dean would find him on school grounds drinking and wreaking of smoke. I wasn't expecting it to turn out the way it did, though. And also...IDEK. I'm not sure if I should go "Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" with it and have Zachariah in on Michael's general sleaziness or if Zachariah should be blind to it all.

I'm not sure what I did with Loki and Crowley either. Like, I'm not even sure what their interaction was, besides Loki showing his affections for Crowley the same way a little boy would show his affection to his school-yard crush. Like...IDK. Should I continue with that? It kind of seemed like Crowley could see that Loki has a crush on him? Didn't it? Or is that just me?

(I can't be the only author who has her characters run away from and create their own little strings to add to the plot. Can I?)

And, I already sort of have a plan on what is going to happen to Michael and a few other things, but that's in a few chapters from now. I'm not really sure what is going to happen in the immediate future. I want to try to keep Lucifer and Anna away from Michael.

Also, I was going to try to keep Raphael and Uriel out of this, but I'm not sure now. Uriel may end up being Michael's best friend and Raphael is going to be Uriel's older brother. And I see some kind of conflict between Raphael and Balthazar because they are the same age and out of school. I imagine Raph in college and Balthazar is like a traveling actor or maybe a carnie or something. I'm not sure yet.

Reviews are much appreciated. And those of you who did review, I love you to bits!


End file.
